The lost Noah
by FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects
Summary: Allen and the group find a group of teens and one of them is hiding something. When the fighting begins what do you think will happen? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 Kanda's Bad day

* hi, it's Jynx saying hello for the first time on here. this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. it'll be about D. Gray-Man.

Fang: Hey aren't you forgetting somone?

Jynx: Sorry, jeez you don't hav to be so snarly. i gots me abductee, Fang, here with me. happy now?

Fang: i won't be happy until you release me.

Jynx: sorry, not gonna happen any time soon. deal with it. Here's my first FanFic now, enjoy.

~ Eternity~

Chapter One; Lavi

(Lavi pov)

We've had a very bad day. We Kind of got captured by the Noah, Rode Kamelot. We got out only because Kanda lost his temper... again, and freaked out on everyone. Rode tried messing with him by cutting his hair. Kanda almost strangled her. She disappeared and we ended up in the middle of nowhere. We are just coming up on a small village. We were sent to Australia on a mission to find Innocence. And for some reason unknown to me Komui came along.

By the way, Kanda is ten feet in front of us. He's still mad and we're all scared to walk with him, especially Allen since Kanda still hates him. Allen thinks that Kanda will snap and come after him first.

Suddenly Kanda turns and says while glaring, "Would you hurry up! We are almost there!" He turns back around and keeps going. If looks could kill we all would be dead.

Surprisingly he's calmed down a lot since he last spoke to us about a half hour ago.

We enter the village and look around. No one is on the street and everything is quiet.

"Dammit! Where the hell is everyone?" Kanda snarls to no one in particular.

We walk around a corner and it's empty like everywhere we look.

Komui sighs.

Krory says, "Do you think anyone is here?"

"If there is they're playing hide and go seek with us," I say.

"Would you be serious for once?" Kanda yells at me.

"Why would they be hiding?" Lenalee asks.

We keep walking.

Suddenly there is a lone boy standing in front of us, about twenty feet away.

He calls, "Hey! If you're akuma you all will die."

"Yeah, right. Like you would be a challenge for us," Kanda says.

All of a sudden there are two other guys beside him. I turn my head and see two pretty girls behind us.

"Are you akuma?" the boy on the left asks.

"And if we are? Who's going to stop us?" Kanda says.

"Kanda, stop. I have a bad feeling about this," Allen says.

"We will stop you then," the white-haired girl says.

"Cleo, I know you've been dying for a fight. Why don't you take this one," the first boy says.

"You know she'll go crazy, right?" the boy on the left asks.

"That's what I'm counting on," he says.

The black-haired girl says, "Innocence activate."

Her black bracelet on her left wrist glows and turns into a scythe.

Not suprisingly she lunges at Kanda first. He dodges but just barely. The tiny girl is fast.

We all activate our Innocence. the three boys and two girls are surprised. Kanda, still ticked off, lunges at the girl. she blocks and says,

"Hey! I didn't know you are an excorcist. Lay off."

He takes another swipe at her. She blocks and knocks his sword out of his hand. The inside curve of her scythe is behind Kanda's neck. She could easily cut his head off, but she pulls it away and it turns back into a bracelet.

Then she jumps over to the boys. The white-haired girl is also with them. I wonder if they are all excorcists.

"Sorry about that. You should've told us you were excorcists. By the way I'm Garrett. This is my team: Cleo, Kiira, Riven, and Jason," the first boy, Garrett, says.

The black-haired girl is Cleo and the white-haired girl is Kiira. The guy on the left is Riven and the guy on the right is Jason.

"Nice to meet you. We are from the Black Order. I'm Komui and this is Lenalee, Allen, Krory, Lavi, and Kanda," Komui says as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, are all of you excorcists?" Allen asks.

"Yes, we are," Jason says.

"Do you want to come over to our mansion? We have hot chocolate, or if you don't like that we have tea, coffee, lemonade, or spaghetti," Kiira says.

Cleo slaps the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kiira says, holding her head.

"Why did you ask such a random thing. Plus Jason already ate all the spaghetti. Well it was more like he inhaled it," Cleo says.

"Jason, why are you suck a hog?" Kiira says.

"I was hungry last night and Garrett is a really good cook," Jason says.

Cleo, Kiira, Garrett, and Riven all start laughing.

"You have a mansion?" I ask.

"Actually, it's Cleo's mansion," Riven says.

"That would be nice, we could use a place to rest," Allen says.

"yeah, we can tell. Jeez did you get in a fight? All of you are messes," Cleo says, bluntly.

"Yeah, we got in a fight with the Noah, Rode Kamelot," Allen says in a dark almost demented voice. Allen has a few issues.

I'm looking at Allen when I hear a huge crash. I look over at the people we just met. Cleo has a dark look on her face. She's holding her scythe and there's like a 20-yard line in the forest that looks like it exploded.

She deactivates her scythe and turns to us. She says, "Sorry about that. If you want you can spend all the time you need in Death Manor."

"What?" Krory says.

"That's the name of my mansion," Cleo says.

"Spooky," I say.

She looks at me, smiles, and says, " Yes it is."

I can't help but grin back.

We walk out of the village but we started seeing people. We walk a narrow road and come up on an enormous mansion. The building is dark and seems to be watching us. Creepy.

Kanda hasn't spoken to anybody. I think he's feeling insecure about having his sword knocked out of his hand. When I asked him he hit me.

They gave us rooms in the west wing. I fell asleep instantly.

~eternity~

*that's the first chapter and thankyou for reading it and please review

Fang: Please review. If you don't she'll starve me. Please.


	2. Chapter 2 Playing Tricks

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! **

**I want to thank everyone who read and favorited, thank you.**

**By the way, Fang might not be talking for a while. He's tied up right now, literally. He hit me in the head with a frying pan.**

**Have Fun!**

Chapter 2: Playing Tricks

(Cleo's POV)

I wake up because of the light shining through my window. I brush my knee length black hair. Since I had my hair in a braid yesterday, I put it up in a high ponytail. I pull on a dark blue shirt, black pants, and my knee length boots. I tuck my pant legs into my boots.

my room's on the third floor. The bedrooms of all of my friends are on this floor. The guest bedrooms are on the second floor. The kitchen, dining room, library, sitting room, servants' quarters, and other rooms are on the first floor.

I walk down two flights of stairs, then through a few rooms until I get to the library. I walk over to the farthest book shelf and pull an old black leather covered book from the third shelf up. This is one of my secrets. Only Kiira knows about this.

I circle letters in this old book, creating a message. This is better than keeping a diary because this would take time. I turn to page 113 and start circling. I circle until it says " I used to want to know my fate but now Im afraid to know how my days will end." I end on page 115.

I put the book back and the pencil on the stand. I walk out and into the dining room. My guests are sitting at the table. They look up at me.

Komui says,

" Well, good morning Miss. Cleo. How did you sleep?"

" Morning, slept good. Thank you and please call me Cleo." I say.

Something is wrong with that man. He's just too happy. He creeps me out.

Mortimer comes in through the door connected to the kitchen. Mortimer is tall, thin, with grey hair and eyes. He's my most loyal servant. He runs the house and watches for intruders.

" Miss. Cleo, please tell master Garrett to let Sonia do the cooking," Mortimer says.

Garrett comes in the room wearing Sonia's pink apron around his waist. i cover my mouth to keep from laughing at him.

"Tell Mo to let me cook in peace," Garrett says.

" You're the one acting like a lowly servant," Mortimer says.

" Well you are a servant," Garrett says.

" Why you little..." mortimer lunges at Garrett.

Mortimer is a well trained fighter. He trained me. Garrett is an excorcest though. Garrett activates his Innocence. He has two white rings that turn into twin daggers.

" That's enough!" I say.

Both of them stop instantly.

" we're on the same side and shouldn't be fighting with each other. Mortimer, Garrett likes to cook, let him. Garrett stop picking fights and don't ever wear that apron again," I say.

Garrett deactivates his daggers. They both stand up straight and say,

" sorry."

Mortimer bows and walks out.

Garrett asks, " What's wrong with the apron?"

" It's pink," I say.

" So, real men wear pink," He says.

I start laughing and he walks back into the kitchen. I sit down at the head of the table. It's where I always sit.

Kirra walks in. She's always a little hyper. she sits on my right, while my guests sit in a row to my left.

" Morning, Cleo," Kirra says.

" How are you so happy so early in the morning?" I ask her.

" You've asked me that before and I always say I don't know," she says.

Jason comes in and then Riven. Garrett comes in, carrying platters of food. Sonia brings more platters. Kiira, Jason, and Riven laugh at Garrett.

" Dude, you're wearing an apron," Jason says.

" Why are you wearing a pink apron?" Kiira asks.

Garrett put the food on the table and sits down beside Riven.

We all eat. Allen and Krory devour about six plates of food each without stopping.

" How can you guys eat that much?" Jason asks.

" Jason, be nice. They are parasite types, they tend to eat a lot," Riven says.

" I'm surprised there's still food left," Lavi says.

" I always make extra to feed Cleo's pets," Garrett says.

" What kind of pet needs this much food?" Lavi asks.

" Oh, you haven't seen them yet," Jason says.

" Them?" Allen says.

" Cleo's pets are two tigers." Riven says.

Everyone looks at me.

" What?" I say.

" You have tiget roaming the house?" Komui says.

" Yes, but don't worry, they're house broken." I say.

" That's not what we are worried about," Lavi says.

" Don't worry, half the time they don't eat strangers," Riven says.

" Great," Lavi says, sarcastically.

I start laughing,

" Okay. Okay. Let's stop scaring them," I say, " Sorry, I don't have tigers. We're just messing with you."

" Do you have lions?" Krory asks.

" No. The only animals I have are three dogs," I say.

Lavi, Allen, Krory, Komui, and Lenalee sigh with relief. Kanda doesn't react.

Kiira says,

" Yeah, sorry. sometimes we can't help ourselves."

" I thought it was funny," Riven says.

" Do they eat people?" Krory asks.

My friends and I start laughing.

**Thank you for reading, please keep doing so.**

**If it's to stupid, sorry, it will get better, I promise.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 The Team

*Thank you all for reading*

*Here is chapter 3 enjoy!*

Chapter 3 The Team

(Krory POV)

I'm glad Cleo said her dogs don't eat or attack people. She did warn us that they will attack if people are threatening them,Cleo, or Cleo's friends.

Komui, Kanda, and Lenalee went to town with Garrett and Jason.

Lavi, Allen, and I are sitting in the library with Cleo, Kiira, and Riven.

Kiira has short white hair and green eyes. She's about Lenalee's height. She's very nice and happy, like Komui.

Riven is the oldest in their group. He has short brown hair and black eyes. He's about Lavi's height. He's very quiet but he's usually smiling.

Cleo has very long black hair and light violet eyes. She's a couple inches shorter than Kiira. She's nice and smiles a lot. Though sometimes when I look at her, her face is blank and her eyes are faraway. She acts as the leader in their group.

I look at them and see Lavi holding one of Cleo's hands and one of Kiira's hands. He's probably hitting on them.

Cleo smiles then punches Lavi.

"Hey, it was my turn to punch the guy who hits on us," Kiira says.

"Opps, sorry," Cleo says.

"It's okay," Kiira says.

They sit down on a couch. Lavi comes over and sits between Allen and me. He has a red mark on his cheek from Cleo hitting him.

"I suggest you don't hit on them again," Allen says, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for the advice," Lavi says sarcastically.

"No problem," Allen says.

Komui, Kanda, Lenalee, Jason, and Garrett come back. Komui bought a lot of suvenoirs from town.

Garrett has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's almost as tall as Riven. He's funny and very nice to everyone.

Jason has short brown hair and brown eyes. He's almost as tall as Riven. He's the youngest guy in their group. (the girls are the youngest at 16) He's very nice and loves to pick on Garrett. He's a couple inches shorter than Riven.

I like them a lot.

*end of chapter 3*

*sorry it was short, I wanted to descrbe all my characters*

*thank you for reading and please review*

*sorry about updated so late but i don't have internet at my house so i have to come over to Weirdo's house to update*


	4. Chapter 4 secret

*Hey everyone, thank you for reading and reveiwing, please keep doing so*

*here is chapter 4 enjoy*

Chapter 4 Secret

(Lavi's POV)

I like Cleo and her team. They are all very nice. Plus Cleo and Kiira are hot. We are all getting along well.

Though there's not much to do. Kanda chooses to sulk most of the day or glare at us. Kanda and Cleo do NOT get along at all. They're worse than Kanda with Allen. Kiira doesn't like Kanda either.

Right now everyone is in the sitting room, doing nothing. I'm so bored I'm in the library, hoping to find something to read. I randomly pull out a book. It's old and black leather covers it. I open and flip through it. I notice letters are circled. I turn to the beginning and start peicing the letters together.

The code says: " I hate my family. Only my friends know my secret. They are very loyal. I could never ask for more. They know I'm a Noah and Kiira, Garrett, Riven, and Jason are still wiht me. They trust me and I trust them..."

Oh my God, one of them is a Noah. Wait... Cleo was the only one not mentioned. She can't be a Noah. she's nice and hot and isn't trying to kill us... or is she?

What do I do?

She is an excorcist though. How can she be an excorcist if she's a Noah? Is it all an act? Is she tricking us? Is she really just leading us into a trap?

What about her team? Did she really tell them? Are they in on it? Are they all working for the Earl? If they are, why hasn't the Earl taken their innocence? They can't be fake having Innocence, can they?

I don't know what to do! If I confront Cleo, she might kill me. What if Allen, Lenalee, Krory, and Komui get involeved? Komui would be killed. Cleo can beat Kanda. We don't know the rest of their Innocence. What if they're seriously powerful? We might all be killed!

Should I warn Allen and them? Should I just stay quiet?

I need to calm down!

Ok, I'm somewhat calm.

I put the book back on the shelf.

I start pacing, nervously.

If we fight them we may be killed. We might get lucky and kill them but I'm pretty sure Kanda would die. Cleo and Kiira hate him.

I'm still freaking out.

I put my forehead against a book case.

Ugh! I don't know what to do!

Okay, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...

" Lavi look at the facts." I tell myself.

1. Cleo is a Noah

2. Cleo's friends may or may not know

3. Cleo may be working with the Earl

4. Cleo and her friends might not even be excorcists

5. If we fight them we may all die

6. I'm freaking out

What the hell do I do?

...

Wait, I know what to do.

I grab the book once again and walk out into the hallway.

I know what I must do.

* sorry about the cliffhanger*

*The next chapter will be really interesting so review and keep on reading*


	5. Chapter 5 truth

***Here's chapter 5* *I gave Fang away* *I'll leave you to it***

**chapter 5: truth**

(Kiira's POV)

Cleo, Garrett, Riven, Jason, and I are sitting in the living room with Allen, Kanda, Krory, Lenalee, and Komui. Lavi is in the library looking for something to read. I like them except Kanda, I don't like him. Komui is awesome, though. I look over at Cleo, who's right beside me on the couch.

she looks up from the book she's been reading.

"Cleo, what's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Hmm, blue, why?" She says.

I shrug and say, "Riven, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." Riven says.

"Jason, what's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Red."

"Garrett, what's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Rainbow!" He says.

I look at Cleo and we smile. We both say,

"Garrett we love you, you're so randomly stupid."

"Kiira, you're the random one," Garrett says.

"Really! What's with the color conversation?" Jason asks.

"I don't know, I'm bored," I say.

The five of us start to laugh.

Komui, Lenalee, Krory, and Allen smile. Kanda looks at us like we're crazy. Well, we kind of are crazy... just a little bit. I really don't know why Kanda hates us so much. I haven't said a word to him.

He irritates me so much! Suddenly, Lavi storms in. He looks seriously pissed off. I didn't know he could look like that. He's so nice, stupid, but nice.

Lavi throws what was in his hand, something black. It almost hits Cleo in the head but misses her by three inches. It hits the wall behind her.

Everyone looks surprised.

Cleo stands up, walks around the couch, bends down and picks up what Lavi threw. She straightens, holding an old, black leather book.

Oh, shit, I know what that is!

"Who are you?" Lavi says, angrilly.

Komui stands up and says,

"Now, now, children, let's all get along."

"Komui, shut up! She's a Noah. That book says so!" Lavi says.

I stand up and go to Cleo. She looks like she's ready to cry. Riven comes over and pats Cleo's head. Garrett and Jason stand in front of Cleo, acting as sheild and sword if need be. (protect or fight)

The six of them stare at us.

"Is it true?" Krory asks.

I look at Cleo. My arm is around her and Riven's hand is resting on her head. I look at Riven's face. His smile is gone and replaced with a glare that would give Kanda's or Cleo's a run for their money. Riven has always acted like Cleo's older brother. He's over-protective and very loyal to her.

He's looking at Lavi like he wants to tear Lavi in half. Garrett and Jason both are watching them, ready for a fight. Even though Cleo is powerful and can beat all of us with out breaking a sweat, she's sensitive. She's hurt easily and Riven, Garrett, Jason, and I have become her family and her protectors. Lenalee, Krory, Allen, and Kanda stand up, probably ready for a fight too.

"You all would be wise to think about what you do or say next." Riven says in an icy tone that makes my blood freeze and skin crawl.

"Tell us the truth!" Lavi says.

I look at Cleo. She touches my cheek and Riven's hand saying,

"It's ok."

We let go of her. She touches Garrett's and Jason's shoulders. They move out of the way.

"I will tell you my story. Do not judge me yet, wait till the end. If you judge me and try to kill me I will fight back." Cleo says.

"And we will fight with her," Riven says cooly, Garrett, Jason, and I nod.

"Alright then, tell your story," Komui says.

"My real name is Cleona Storm, the nineteenth Noah.-"

"There are more than you and the fourteen we've been fighting?" Allen asks.

"Yes, now shut up!" Cleo says.

"Sorry." Allen says.

"When I was very young I came in contact with innocence. I ended up being and accomodator. At the time I was working with the Earl but when I became an excorcist I quit. The Earl wanted my innocence and I didn't give it up. I used my powers to escape. My parents were killed for helping me escape.

Since I was four I didn't really know how to survive on my own. Then Riven found me. He was 7 and and accomodator at the time. He helped me and became like a brother. The bad thing was the Earl wanted me, my power, and my Innocence. Akuma attacked and killed Riven's mom. We were left on our own.

After a while we found Garrett. When I was six and Riven was nine. The three of us found Jason a year later. All four of us being excorcists, we were attacked a lot.

We ended up coming to Australia because I remembered about this abandoned home. We cleaned up and moved in. Kiira joined when I was ten. Mortimer and Sonia are the only servants here. They knew of the Noah's and needed a job so I hired them.

Since then we've been more than friends, partners, a team; we're family. I'm done now," Cleo says.

Komui, Allen, Lenalee, and Krory stare with their mouths gaping. Kanda just stares. Lavi still looks pissed.

"Why didn't you tell us in the beginning?" Krory asks.

"You all have had bad experiences with Noahs and I thought if I told you, you'd hate me," Cleo says.

"Oh... what do we do now?" Allen says.

"Kill her," kanda says, bluntly.

"Bring it on, ponytail," Cleo syas.

She has a temper.

"We don't nee to kill anyone," Komui says.

"How can we trust them now that Cleo's a Noah?" Kanda asks.

"I'm sorry," Cleo says, then runs out of the house before anyone could catch her.

We look at them with either icy or boiling glares.

*** That was chapter 5***

** * Thankyou for reading and please reveiw***

** * sorry about the cliffhanger, if you can call it one***


	6. Chapter 6 cousin

***Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it!***

Chapter 6: cousin

(Cleo's POV)

When I get upset I always go outside. There's a small waterfall near the mansion. i love coming here to calm down.

I put my team in danger because I'm selfish. I want to stay with them. They're my family. But how can I? What if they get hurt or killed because of me? I would never forgive myself.

I also come here when I want to be alone. None of my friends know of this place.

Tears fall on my legs. I'm sitting on my legs with my head bent.

The Earl is stell after me and he will send more Akuma. My team and I have been doing good but how long until we make a fatal mistake and one of or all of us get killed? Should I leave them?

I'm supposed to be the leader. I'm supposed to keep my team in the least amount of danger as possible. Am I doing my job? Would they be better off without me?

"What's wrong? Why you crying?" A voice says behind me. I would know that blood chilling voice anywhere.

I stand, turn, and say, " Rode."

She smiles and says, "Hello my dear cousin. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and say, " I didn't know you had a death wish_, my dear cousin." _My voice drips with poison.

"I don't," She says.

"If you don't then why did you come here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to give you a warning," she says.

"Well give it then."

"The Ear says that if you don't join us we'll have to kill you. Also, to prove your loyalty, you have to kill your friends," Rode says and then laughs.

"First, I will never join the Earl. Second, I will never kill or betray my friends. And third, leave or die, your choice," I say.

"I really wish that you would've cooperated. Oh, well. Maybe your friends are the reason for your unwillingness to join us. Should I get rid of them for you?" Rode says.

"Stay away from them!" I yell.

I put my hand on my bracelet, ready to activate my innocence when something hits the back of my neck.

Spots appear in front of my eyes as I crumple to the ground.

My eyes close as I hear Rode laughing.

I need to stay awake. I can't let them get to my friends. I have to stop Rode.

The darkness consumes me. The last thing I hear is, " Good night, my dear cousin."

...

***that's the end of chapter 6***

***Please read and reveiw and thankyou for reading***


	7. Chapter 7 The fighting begins

*** Guess What!* Nevermind don't guess I'll tell you* * I kidnapped Lavi!* * My chosen weapon for a knock out - frying pan. I'm good at sneaking when I need to be. Hee hee!* *So I snuck up behind Lavi and hit him (hard!) with a frying pan. Then I dragged him to my house and locked him in the basement. Mwahahahaah!* *I'm waiting for Lavi to wake up* *Here's Chapter 7, enjoy***

Chapter 7: The fighting begins

(Allen's POV)

I can tell Lavi feels really bad about what he did. Right now he looks like a whipped puppy who needs a hug. When Cleo ran out, Lavi's anger disappeared. We all feel bad about what we said and did... except for Kanda... he seems to be in a slightly better mood than before.

Kiira followed Cleo but lost her and didn't know where to look for her, so she came back. Riven hasn't stopped glaring at Lavi. Garrett and Jason are pacing.

Krory, Lenalee, Kanda, and Komui are sitting on the couch Lavi is sitting on the floor facing the wall. I'm sitting with my back against the wall beside Lavi.

"You do know that you have to apologize, right," I ask.

"Yes," Lavi says.

...

"I don't know why I freaked out like that," Lavi says.

I smile. I know why but I wasn't telling him, not yet, anyway. I'll let him figure it out that he likes Cleo **a lot**.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Shots go off.

"Akuma attack!" Garrett yells.

Kiira, Riven, Garrett, and Jason all run out. All of us follow.

Rode is flying/ floating on Lero (the pumpkin headed umbrella thing). Ten first level akuma float around her and five upper level akuma are on the ground. One looks like a snake with wings. One looks like a minotar. One looks half snake, half girl. One looks like a dragon. The last looks like a lion/eagle/man/snake.

Rode smiles and says, "Kill them all."

The akuma attack us.

Bullets fly but never hit us. I look over to see Jason shooting two guns. He's shooting the blood bullets... amazing!

Kiira jumps and takes out two first level akuma with a spear. Riven punches an akuma with gauntlets on; the explode. Garrett slashes with twin daggers that are chained to his wrists. All of the first level akuma are gone.

I activate my Innocence and block an attack from an akuma. My friends are fighting also.

The akuma that looks like a dragon roars. All of us go to our knees because the sound is so peircing. Komui get knocked out. Then Lenalee, Krory, and Kanda... all from the roar. Kiira, Riven, Lavi, and I are the only ones left.

The roar is suddenly cut off. We uncover our ears.

"Next time you knock me out, make sure I stay that way," Cleo says.

She cuts the dragon/akuma's head off and it turns to rubble.

"Well, I thought you'd stay out longer than this," Rode says.

They glare at eachother.

The other four akuma come at us. Cleo jumps over to be beside Kiira and RIven.

"Glad you're okay," Kiira says.

"Thanks. Glad you're still alive," Cleo says.

RIven smiles and pats Cleo's head. Lavi and I stand up.

The minotar looking one lunges at Lavi and me, we don't block. It's like we can barely move. I slam into a tree and Lavi hits the metal gate. The akuma goes after Lavi. I can't get up. Ugh!

Cleo's scythe slices it in half before it reaches Lavi. Kiira kills the snake/girl akuma. Riven destroys the winged snake akuma.

Only one left. Wait, where's Rode? She must've gotten away when we were distracted.

The last akuma hisses and hits Kiira and Riven. Cleo dodges and blocks until the opening she needs. Cleo kills it.

Cleo looks at everyone. Her scythe changes back into her bracelet.

Kiira and Riven get up. Kiira walks over to me. Her spear is gone, I think her spear is her black earring in her left ear.

"Allen, are you okay?" Kiira asks me.

"Yea," I say and stand up.

Riven is helping Garrett and Jason up. Everyone is standing up, even Lavi. Cleo is standing off the the side, alone.

Lavi comes over to me.

"You should probably apologize to Cleo now," I say.

He nods ad walks over to Cleo.

I see Lavi talk, then Cleo slaps him and says something and walks away from him. Lavi crouches down.

I walk over to him and ask, " Did she forgive you?"

"Yes."

"Why'd she slap you then?"

"She says if I ever throw a book at her again, she'll hurt me," lavi says.

I look at him. He's smiling. I smile. He's soooo in love.

We go back in the mansion to treat our wounds and rest.

*** end of chapter 7. Thank you for reading and please review***

**Lavi (waking up): Hey! Where am I? Who are you?**

**Me: Hi! You're in my basement and I kidnapped you. By the way, my name is *****, but call me Jynx.**

***Lavi stares with jaw dropped***

**Lavi: Big hammer, Little hammer, grow, grow, gr-**

**BANNNGGG!**

**Me ( frying pan in hand): It's not nice to use your hammer in the house. You could hurt someone.**

***I take the hammer and hide it***

***eternal***


	8. Chapter 8 Sir Comrin VI

*** Hi everyone!***

**Lavi ( waking up... again): Hey! Where's my hammer?**

**Me: I hid it where you'll never find it.**

**Lavi (stares for a minute): It's under your bed in your room, isn't it?**

**Me: NO!**

**Bang!**

***I've gotta stop doing that, I might give him brain damage.***

***You people read chapter 8 while I go change the hiding place, for Lavi's hammer, from under my bed.***

**Chapter 8: Sir Comrin Vl**

(Lavi's POV)

Nobody was seriously hurt in the akuma attack. Cuts and bruises.

Komui, Garrett, and Jason are nowhere to be found. We know they're in the mansion, we just don't know exactly where. Kanda is sulking.

Everyone else is in the library. Cleo and Kiira are talking. Allen, Krory, and Riven are playing poker, Krory is losing bad. I think Allen and Riven are cheating. Lenalee is quietly reading. I'm... I'm doing nothing.

I'm sitting across from Cleo and Kiira.

"We need to get rid of Rode," Cleo says.

"And Tyki," Kiira says.

"But, how?" Cleo says.

"I know! I know!" Kiira says.

"Okay."

"First, we get some tanks. Next, we lure Tyki... and Rode here. Then, we shoot them until they die! Mwuhahahahaha!" Kiira says.

Cleo stares, open-mouthed, at Kiira.

Riven says, "Okay. Kiira, we all know you have issues but please calm down."

"Plus, where would we get a tank?" Cleo asks.

Riven sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He turns back to the game. I go to take a drink of water when it ripples. I watch... it ripples agai. I feel a tremor go through the house. What the...?

The tremor is bigger and Kiira falls off the couch.

"What was that?" Krory asks.

"I don't know," Cleo says.

"Analyzing. Analyzing," a robotic voice says, "Noah found. Must annihilate."

A robot spider comes in to the library.

It says, "Noah found, must be annihilated."

"Ahhhhh! Spider! Robot spider!" Kiira screams.

She runs, still screaming about robot spiders. We can hear her scream, "They're gonna kill us all! They're invading! They want to take over! Let them but please don't EAT ME!"

...

"Sir Comrin, this is not proper behavior," Komui says, coming in.

"This is another one of your machines," Allen says.

"Meet Sir Comrin the 6th. He's a Noah hunter and fighter He's a perfect body guard," komui says.

"Did you forget that Cleo is a Noah?" I ask.

"No, of course not. But something's wrong. Garrett spilled coffee on Sir Comrin," Komui says.

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one that spilled the coffee on it!" Garrett says, coming in followed by Jason.

"Must annihilate the Noah," Sir Comrin says.

Guns emerge and point at Cleo.

"Brother," Lenalee says.

Komui takes his blow dart out, shoots Lenalee, she falls back on the couch.

Krory stands up and activates his innocence. Komui shoots him too. A gun goes off. I watch Cleo dodge the bullets.

Allen says, "Cleo, run!"

Cleo runs and Sir Comrin chases her. I look back to see Riven knocked out too. Allen and I run after Sir Comrin and Cleo. We catch up to Cleo but Sir Comrin is no where to be seen.

"Where is it?" Cleo asks.

"I don't know," Allen says.

Komui comes running, yelling, "Don't destroy my baby."

Garrett and Jason tackle him.

"Nooooo!" Komui yells.

They tie him up, from shoulder to ankle. They put tape over his mouth.

"We got him!" Garrett says.

They pick him up over their heads and run off.

...

"That was...odd," Allen says.

"Must destroy the Noah," Sir Comrin says.

Cleo takes off as Sir Comrin comes into view.

"This seems so familiar," Allen says.

We run after them.

"Where did they go?" I ask.

"I don't know."

We hear something. Like running. We turn around and Cleo runs into us, well more like she tackles us. We end up in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Sorry," Cleo says.

Allen stands up. He helps Cleo up.

"Must destroy the Noah!"

"Oh, my, God. Does it give up?" Cleo says.

She clutches my sleeve.

"Why don't you use your scythe?" Allen asks.

"I don't want all of you to hate me anymore than you already do," She says, close to tears.

Allen and I look at eachother.

"We don't hate you," Allen says.

"Really?"

"Of course not."

Sir Comrin comes into view. It shoots lasers at us. What will Komui come up with next? We run away. We run through the house.

*(If you've ever watched the scenes in Scooby Doo where they're all running through in doors and out a different door they entered, imagine that)*

After a while we end up in the library. Sir Comrin was able to block all of our attacks. Cleo trips, falls, and screams as Sir Comrin comes in. There's a sudden white flash and Sir Comrin splits in two. Kanda stands behind the ruins of Sir Comrin, he sheths his sword.

Cleo jumps up and hugs Kanda and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you," She says.

My fists curl ad Allen stops me.

Kanda says, " Whatever," and walks away.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Cleo says.

Allen and I fall over. *( Allen and Lavi fall over anime style- feet twitching in the air)*

*** Hey ya'll. Did you like it?***

***Please review and thankyou for reading***

**Lavi: Who're you talking to?**

**Me: My fans you ninny. Who else?**

**Lavi: Hey all I want is to be released!**

**Me: Never! You are MINE! Mwuahahaha!**

**Lavi (scared face): Someone help me.**

**Me: Are you hungry?**

**Lavi: I could eat.**

**Me: I'll make Mac n' Cheese!**

**Lavi: Okay...**

***See, I care for my captives***

*** I'll go make lunch for me and Lavi and you people review!***

***Thankyou and bye till next time!***


	9. Chapter 9 R&R

*** Hey ya'll Jynx here - obviously, who else would it be?***

**Lavi: You are insane.**

**Me: Thankyou!**

**Lavi: That wasn't a *sigh* nevermind.**

**Me: *smile***

**Weirdo from other room: Jynx, I'm here. Where are you?**

**Me (yells): Basement**

**(Weirdo walks down the stairs and looks at Lavi and stops dead)**

**Weirdo: Please tell me you didn't kidnap Lavi!**

**Me: So you want me to lie?**

**Weirdo: *sigh***

**Iggy from behind Weirdo: Move it girl.**

**(Weirdo comes down the rest of the way closely followed by Iggy and Fang)**

**Me: Hi Fang! *giggle***

**Fang: Hi Lunatic.**

**Me: Heeheehee!**

**Iggy: Hey Jynx! So you kidnapped someone else did ya?**

**Me: Yep! Lavi this is my bestest friend Weirdo and her captives, Iggy and Fang. Weirdo you obviously know Lavi. Iggy, Fang, meet my new captive Lavi.**

**Lavi: Hi everybody. Wait, new captive? Who was the old captive?**

**Me: Fang.**

**Fang: I feel sorry for you dude. Did she use a frying pan on you too?**

**Lavi: Yes. How'd you get away?**

**Fang: I didn't. I went from one crazy lunatic to the other.**

**Lavi: How bad can Weirdo be? Jynx can only cook hotdogs ad mac n' cheese.**

**Fang: Weirdo will sometimes forget to feed us.**

**Weirdo: Hey!**

**Fang: Don't deny it. We haven't eaten since yesterday.**

**Jynx: Weirdo at least feed them!**

**Weirdo: Sorry!**

**Jynx: I'll feed you boys.**

**Fang and Iggy: mac n' cheese!**

***while I cook you people read***

**Chapter 9: R&R**

**(Cleo's POV)**

I've decided that we all need a break from all the chaos. Especially after the Sir Comrin incident. Kiira has locke herself in her room and refuses to come out. She's afraid a robot spider will eat her.

Kiira and spiders don't mix.

I run quietly over to Lavi's room. It's very early in the morning and no one is awake besides me. I open the door and walk in. They are sleeping in their beds. Allen and Lavi share this room.

I walk over to Lavi and poke him, he swats my hand and rolls over. I grab his shoulder and shake him. He rolls over and opens his eyes. He stares at me.

"Cleo, do you need something?" Lavi asks.

"You and i are going to plan a picnic for everyone," I say excitedly.

"Why?"

"We all need some R and R," I say.

"Okay. Why do I have to help?"

I glare at him. He sighs and stands up.

"Alright already, I'll help," Lavi says.

"Great! Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen," I order.

I leave and go downstairs into the kitchen. I wait and wait and wait. I'm not very patient. Lavi walks in.

"So what do we do?" Lavi asks.

"We need sandwiches, fruit, drink, blankets, and swimsuits," I say.

"Swimsuits?" Lavi asks.

"We're picnicing by the lake. After we eat we can go swimming," I explain.

Lavi and i pack everything including swimsuits for everyone.

"We need to wake everyone up," I say.

"Yes. How?" Lavi says.

I Smile and say, "Let me handle that."

Leaving Lavi in the kitchen, I walk upstairs. I grab two frying pans. I start hitting the pans off eachother.

_Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!_

"Everybody wake up! I won't wait all day. Get up! I"ve got a surprise for everyone!" I yell.

Allen is the first one out of his room. Kanda and Krory come out next. THen Komui and Lenalee runout of their rooms. They all stare at me.

"Everybody must go change, get ready, and go down to the library," I say calmly.

They go back into their rooms with curious looks on their faces, except Kanda's look is one of irritation. I walk up to the third floor and do the same exact thing. They come into the hallway, except for Kiira.

"What?" Garrett asks.

"Just do as I say and get dressed," I order.

They grumble but do as i said. I walk over to Kiira's room and knock on the door. When Kiira dosen't answer I open the door and walk in. Kiira is curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Kirra, you okay?" I ask calmly.

"They are going to eat me," Kiira moans.

"WHo are?" I ask.

"The robot spiders," Kiira says, close to tears.

"There are no robot spiders," I explain.

"No spiders?"

"No spiders. Do you think I would let a spider hurt you?" I say.

"No."

"Then don't be afraid," I say.

She sniffles and says, " Okay. Do you want me to get dressed?"

"Yes and meet me in the library," I say.

"Why?" Kiira asks.

"I'm planning a surprise," I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," I say with a smile.

I leave and run downstairs into the kitchen.

Lavi looks at me and asks, "What was all that noise?"

I smile and lay the pans on the counter.

I say, "I woke everyone up and we're all meeting in the library."

Since we have two huge eaters, Lavi and I packed three picnic baskets and two packs. THe baskets hold food and drink while the packs have swimsuits, blankets, and towels. Lavi and I carry everything to the library. We sit down and wait for everyone. Everyone arrives and stares at us and the supplies.

I stand and say, "We all need a little vacation so I planned this surprise. We are going on a picnic by the lake. We are also taking swimsuits for swimming."

My team smiles.

Komui says, " That sounds delightful!"

Allen, Krory, and Lenalee smile.

kanda says, "THis is stupid. We're excorcists not tourists."

He starts to walk away but Riven and Kiira each grab one of his arms.

"Cleo planned this for everyone so we all are going and you are going to enjoy it," Kiira says with attitude.

Riven just glares, which, with him, is enough. Kanda glares. He pulls his arms out of their grasps and looks at me.

"Fine, I'll go," Kanda says.

I smirk. We leave Garrett, Jason, Riven, and Lavi carrying everything. Kiira and I lead because we know the way. We reach the beautiful lake in about an hour. Everyone helps set the picnic up and we eat. After we eat I grab the pack with the swimsuits.

I pull out Kiira's and my swimsuits. I hand the last bikini to Lenalee. The three of us change and comeback. I'm wearing a light purple bikini and my hair is tyed in a ponytail. Kiira is wearing a dark green bikini.

Lenalee is wearing a blue bikini. Our swimsuits have different designs on them though. The guys have also changed into their swim trunks. Kanda and Krory are wearing black. Lavi is wearing green.

Allen and Komui are in different shades of red. My team and I go to the top of a 20 foot cliff. Riven, Garrett, and Jason jump immediately. Kiira and I are afraid of heights but we love jumping off this cliff. Kiira and i grab each other's hands and jump.

Exhilarating!

Splash!

I come back to the surface and laugh. Eventualy, everyone, except Kanda, has come into the water. We have fun and goof off for a while. After about three hours we get out of the lake and dry off. We walk back to the mansion.

Now, I'm lying in bed, ready to sleep. I'm glad everyone had fun today. I'm not completely sure Kanda had fun but oh, well, if he didn't. I roll over an close my eyes.

***Thank you for reading and please review***

***by the way, when Cleo says "My team" She's referring to herself, Kiira, RIven, Garrett, and Jason***

**Me: I just finished feeding everyone.**

**Weirdo: See! Fang and Iggy eat a lot!**

**Me: True. I see why you don't have that much food left at your house.**

**Weirdo: Thank you!**

**Me: Okay, so this is the end of my chapter 9. Chapter 10 will hopefully be up soon, too! Bye, for now!**


	10. Chapter 10 The fight comes to us

*** Hay ya'll! Jynx here!**

**I'm sorry about being so late but school got really crazy and finals are in the next 2 weeks. Plus I've been sick.**

**It's not fun!**

**Lavi: Hey Jynx! I'm bored.**

**Me: Why don't you go watch spongebob or something?**

**Lavi: Okay!**

***I've introduced him to cartoons and he's like a little kid sometimes***

**Anyway...here's chapter 10***

**chapter 10: The fight comes to us**

**(Kiira's POV)**

Yesterday was awesome and refreshing. Cleo was a genius to plan that. We are in the dining room, eating breakfast. I look around the table. Everyone is getting along.

Well, except for Kanda because he just ignores everyone. He's so irritating and I just wanna hit him! I look at Cleo. She seems really distracted today. Cleo looks up at me, straight into my eyes.

I can see her apprehension and worry.

"What's wrong, Cleo?" I ask.

"I'm not sure but I feel anxious. I think something bad is going to happen soon." Cleo looks around the room at everyone.

"We'd better be on the look out then, " Riven suggests.

Jeez, Riven is always listening to everything and every conversation. He's right though. Cleo is a Noah and that means she has some wicked powers, even if she doesn't use them that much. When she gets a bad feeling it usually means something is coming.

"Do you think there will be another attack?" I ask.

"Definitely," Cleo says, quietly, " My family is probably planning how to take me down this very moment. There's going to be a fight soon."

Now, every one is listening.

"How do you know?" Allen asks.

"I am a Noah. One of my powers is time. That means I can see the past and future. Last night, I had a bad dream about akuma. Something is going to happen, soon, so be ready for anything, " Cleo warns.

Everyone is silent, processing Cleo's words.

"Bring it on!" Garrett says suddenly.

We stare at him.

"Oh, come on, we're excorcists. We aren't easily beaten. We can beat anyone and anything as long as we fight together. They got nothing on us!" Garrett says.

He's a little crazy.

"He's right!" Cleo says," Whaterver comes our way, we'll defeat."

"Ha, ha, ha! I love you guys!" Jason says with a smile.

I grin and say, "We're a strong team!"

Cleo says, "No, we're a family with crazy good skills."

We laugh.

"Whatever comes, we're with you," Lavi says.

"I agree!" Allen says.

Lenalee, Komui, and Krory smile. Surprisingly, Kanda nods.

Mortimer, out of breath, runs into the room.

"Many Akuma...are heading...this way!"

Everyone starts running. We run outsied and see them. The akuma are probably only a hundred yards away...with Rode and Tyki leading them.

TYKI MUST DIE! Mwahahaha!

"Kiira, focus!" Cleo hisses.

I snap out of my pure rage. "Sorry."

"Let's do this!" Cleo says, stepping out in front.

"Innocence activate!" Everyone says in unison.

*** Sorry about the cliff hanger***

**Lavi: Well, what happens next?**

**Me: Shhh! You and my readers will find out next time!**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Thankyou for reading and please review! **

** Bye for now! Jynx out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Our Battle

*Hey ya'll. Jynx here! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long! I got distracted. I was busy. See, Lavi here-

Lavi: Tell them the truth!

Me: Ah, hell! I'm sorry ya'll, I forgot about it. I didn't mean to. Forgive me?

(Weirdo and Icing arrive with Fang and Iggy)

Weirdo: Hiya! Finally writing I see.

Me: I already apologized!

Icing: For what?

Me: Please excuse him, he's clueless. By the way Icing is one of my very best friends and Weirdo's boyfriend. Oh, I almost forgot to tell ya'll. Lavi has given up. He has promised not to try to escape anymore. Anyway, here' s chapter 11, sorry it took so long.*

Chapter 11: Our Battle  
>(Allen's POV)<p>

Cleo stands in front of the grou[ with her scythe in hand. Tyki and Rode stop. The akuma stop. Tyki steps forward.

"Come now, Cleo. You are a noah. Step aside and give up and we might let you live," Tyki says.

"I am an exorcist," Cleo says," this is my real family, standing with me. I will always fight for what I believe is right."

"They aren't your blood!" Rode screams.

"No, they aren't, but they're my team, my friends. These people," Cleo looks back at everyone," are the ones I love."

"I love you too, Cleo," Kirra says excitedly.

"I'm with you," Garrett says.

"As am I," Riven says.

"Don't forget me!" Jason says.

Cleo smiles and looks back at them.

"Fine, then you all will die!" Tyki says.

"Let's do this!" Garrett yells like a crazy man.

Jason starts shooting his guns. Cleo and Kirra run toward the akuma. Garrett and Riven follow. Komui runs back into the mansion.

Lavi, Krory, Kanda, and I follow our friends into battle. I don't see Tyki or Rode anywhere, only a lot of akuma. I can see everyone is doing their best to destroy all the akuma. Cleo and Kirra fight together quite well. Riven smashes through and akuma like it's nobody's business. Jason is shooting up a storm and Garrett is laughing like a mad scientist.

We defeat more and more akuma. Jason crashes into Lavi while chasing a level 2. The akuma turns and aims a gun at them. Krory destroys it before it can shoot.

Cleo lands in front of me. Jason lunges at another akuma. Lavi stands up next to me.

"Something wrong?" Lavi asks.

"I can't find Tyki or Road. I have a bad feeling that they're planning something. I'm worried," Cleo says.

"Cleo!" Riven yells.

The three of us turn and look at him.

"The akuma are trying to run!" Kirra yells.

Cleo pushes her scythe in front of her. She starts spinning it between her hands.

"Special ability, Death chains!" Cleo yells.

Black chains extend from her scythe. They wrap around the last five level 2 akuma. The akuma yell and struggle but Cleo is stronger. Riven, Garrett, and Jason destroy the akuma easily, seeing how Cleo was holding them in place.

Everyone looks at eachother. We're all mostly okay.

"Was that it?" Lenalee asks.

"Of course not," Road says from behind us.

We turn to see Road and Tyki standing there.

"We only wished to make you all tired," Tyki says with a creepy smile.

"Now, we're going to kill you," Road says, giggling.

Suddenly Tyki looks at Kiira.

"Hello, Kiira, it's been a while since I saw you."

Kiira twitches. "Tyki Mikk is **mine**!" Kiira practically growls at us.

Cleo touches Kiira's shoulder.

"Kiira, what does he mean?"

Kiira shrugs Cleo's hand off. Kiira raises her spear and runs at Tyki.

"Kiira!" Cleo says.

Tyki jumps back and readies for his and Kiira's fight. Many of Cleo's team tries to go after Kiira but Road steps in from of all of us.

"Don't interrupt their fight," Road warns.

"What are you going to fight all of us, Road?" I ask.

"Of course not, Allen. I'm going to fight Cleo and the rest of you will stay out of it," Road says.

"No, we won't," Riven says.

Road smirks. Suddenly, her candles appear and stab everyone but Cleo. I go down on my knees. Everyone else falls near me. Cleo turns to look at us.

"Oh, don't worry. They're alive. I only want to kill you, Cleona," Road says in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, Road, you get what you want. I'll fight you one- on- one," Cleo says with determination.

*Again, I'm very sorry I kept you lovelies waiting so lone.

Lavi: You're a lunatic. (whispers)

Me: (creepy smile)

Lavi: (backs up)

Me: Don't worry my friends it will not take forever for my next chapter.*

*Thank you for reading and please review?*


	12. Chapter 12 Kiira's Fight

*Hey ya'll! Jynx here, of course.

So, this is chapter 12.

Lavi: Ooo, you can count, very good.

Me: Grrr…

Lavi: Insane. Now guess what this crazy person has done…she's kidnapped Allen!

Me: Hee! Hee! Hee! Yes, I did.

Lavi: She hit him with a frying pan! Allen's over here on the floor with a bump on his head!... What's with you and frying pans?

Me: Well, I'm not going to use a chainsaw on you.

Lavi: Uhh…

Me: So, this is chapter 12, please enjoy!*

Chapter 12: Kiira's fight  
>(Kiira's POV)<p>

I hate Tyki Mikk! I must kill the murderer! Liar! Murderer! Betrayer! Noah! Tyki will DIE!

"Why, Kiira, you look angry!" Tyki taunts, laughing.

"No, really? Now, why would I be angry at you Tyki? Hmm…let's see, you're a murderer, a liar, you're working for the Millennium Earl, and you're trying to destroy the innocence. You're evil; that's why I'm going to kill you." I point my spear at him.

Tyki grins.

We lunge at eachother. Cleo has told me that Tyki can choose to touch what he wants and that means he can go through somebody and kill them from the inside. Innocence is the exception though, so all I have to do is keep my innocence between me and him.

Tyki and I clash together and separate. This is only a dance before the real fight. Seeing how each other moves, that is what we are doing. We're trying to find weakness in our opponents form. We are trying to find anything we can use against each other.

How do I know Tyki's doing this? It's because I'm doing it. We both are warriors in different ways. Plus, we both know each of us had a weakness, it only matters who finds the weakness and exploits it first.

I glance toward my friends. Everyone is on the ground, hurt, except Cleo. Cleo is fighting Road. That could be worrisome. Cleo has a wonderful power from being a Noah, but she doesn't use it because she hates being a Noah. Cleo might not use her power even if it could mean her life or death.

I turn my attention back to Tyki. Cleo can take care of herself. I must focus on my own fight.

I watch every single move Tyki makes… Hah! I see it! When he feigns anywhere he becomes a little off balance as if he's not used to having to truly fight.

I lunge at Tyki, spear point to his chest. Tyki feigns to the left. I kick him in his side as hard as I can. He hits the ground but dodges my spear. We dance some more but nothing happens.

Tyki hits me, making me step back. I slip on the rocks and loose dirt under my feet and fall on my side. I watch Tyki lunge at me, ready to kill when suddenly a sword point is thrust out of his chest, probably coming from behind. The sword is pulled out and Tyki jumps away. Kanda stands where Tyki was.

"Tch. What are you doing?!" I yell as I stand up.

Kanda glares at me. "I have my own reasons for wanting Tyki Mikk dead."

I realize that Kanda is wounded but not as badly as I first thought.

"This is my fight!" I snarl.

"No, now it's mine," Kanda growls.

We glare at each other.

"This is **our** fight," I relent.

"Tch. Fine," Kanda says.

Kanda and I both lunge at Tyki. Already being badly wounded, Tyki's weaker, easier to take on. At last, Kanda slashes Tyki from shoulder to hip. Tyki hits the ground, on his knees.

"To believe, I was beaten by a couple of children," Tyki says.

I clench my jaw tightly and thrust my spear through Tyki's heart. At the same time Kanda cuts his head off. We both smile grimly. Tyki is dead and I feel a little lighter.

I turn to see how Cleo's doing in her fight. I watch Road fall and smile at my friend's success. I then watch in horror as Cleo falls to the ground.

Oh, God, no! Please don't let her be dead! I pray as I scream aloud,

"Cleo!"

*Whew! My fingers are cramping. Sorry about the cliff hanger ya'll. In the next chapter Cleo's situation will be explained.*

*Thank you for reading and please review?!*

*Allen: (waking up) : Wah…? Where… am I?

Lavi: Good to see you buddy! You're in this crazy lunatics house. The lunatic is over there, her name is Jynx. Don't try to fight here, she'll just know you out again.

Allen: Umm…okay….? Nice to meet you Jynx.

Me: Hee hee!

Lavi: Don't worry, Allen. You get used to her after a while.*

*Alrighty. I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can. Bye!*


End file.
